Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień dwudziesty siódmy
Następnego dnia jeszcze zostaliśmy na miejscu. Cygan miał czas wolny; Rebeka skorzystała z pierwszej sposobności i poprosiła o dalszą część przygód. Naczelnik chętnie skłonił się do jej żądań i zaczął w te słowa: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Podczas gdy mnie unoszono na marach, rozprułem kawałek szwu w pokrywającym mnie suknie. Spostrzegłem, że dama wsiadła do lektyki czarno pokrytej, koniuszy jechał obok niej konno, służący zaś, którzy mię nieśli, przemieniali się dla tym prędszego zdążania. Wyszliśmy z Burgos nie pamiętam przez którą bramę i postępowaliśmy około godziny, po czym zatrzymaliśmy się u wejścia ogrodu. Zaniesiono mnie do pawilonu i złożono pośród komnaty wybitej czarnym kirem i słabo oświeconej kilkoma lampami. - Don Diego - rzekła dama do swego koniuszego - zostaw mnie samą, pragnę płakać nad tymi ukochanymi szczątkami, z którymi boleść moja wkrótce mnie połączy. Gdy koniuszy odszedł, dama usiadła przede mną i rzekła: - Okrutniku; tu cię więc nareszcie twoja nieubłagana wściekłość doprowadziła! Potępiłeś nas bez wysłuchania - jakże teraz odpowiesz przed straszliwym trybunałem wieczności? W tej chwili wpadła druga kobieta, na kształt furii, z rozpuszczonym włosem i sztyletem w ręku: - Gdzie są - zawołała - nikczemne zwłoki tego potwora w ludzkiej postaci? Dowiem się, czy miał wnętrzności, rozerwę je, dobędę to nielitościwe serce, rozszarpię je własnymi rękami i ukoję moją wściekłość. Osądziłem, że nadszedł czas oznajmić tym paniom, z kim mają do czynienia. Wydobyłem się spod sukna i padając do nóg damy ze sztyletem, zawołałem: - Pani, miej litość nad biednym studentem, który przed rózgami skrył się pod to sukno! - Nieszczęśliwy chłopcze - krzyknęła dama - cóż się stało z ciałem księcia Sidonii? - Tej nocy - odpowiedziałem - porwali je uczniowie doktora Sangre Moreno. - Sprawiedliwe nieba! - przerwała dama - on jeden wiedział, że książę został otruty. Jestem zgubiona... - Nie lękaj się, pani - rzekłem - doktor nigdy nie ośmieli się wyznać, że porywa trupy z cmentarza kapucynów, ci zaś ostatni, przypisując diabłu te sprawki, nie zechcą przyznać się, że szatan nabrał takiej mocy w ich świętym schronieniu. Wtedy dama ze sztyletem, spojrzawszy na mnie surowo, rzekła: - Ale ty, chłopcze, kto nam zaręczy, że potrafisz milczeć? - Ja - odpowiedziałem - miałem być dziś sądzony przez juntę teatynów pod przewodnictwem członka inkwizycji. Bez wątpienia byłbym skazany na tysiąc rózeg. Racz więc, pani, ukrywając mnie przed światem, upewnić się, że dochowam tajemnicy. Dama ze sztyletem, zamiast odpowiedzi, podniosła drzwiczki zwodowe w kącie komnaty i dała mi znak, abym zszedł do podziemia. Posłuchałem rozkazu i podłoga zamknęła się za mną. Schodziłem zupełnie ciemnymi schodami, prowadzącymi do równie ciemnego podziemia. Zawadziłem o słup, poczułem łańcuchy pod ręką, nogami zaś namacałem kamień grobowy z żelaznym krzyżem. Wprawdzie smutne te przedmioty bynajmniej nie zapraszały do snu, ale byłem w tym szczęśliwym wieku, gdy znużenie przezwycięża wszelkie inne względy. Rozciągnąłem się więc na grobowcowym marmurze i niebawem głęboko usnąłem. Nazajutrz obudziwszy się spostrzegłem, że moje więzienie oświeca lampa, zawieszona w pobocznym podziemiu, oddzielonym, od mego żelazną kratą. Wkrótce dama ze sztyletem pokazała się u kraty i złożyła koszyk nakryty serwetą. Chciała coś mówić, ale łzy tamowały jej głos. Oddaliła się więc, dając mi znakami do zrozumienia, że miejsce to budzi w niej straszliwe wspomnienia. Znalazłem w koszu obfite zapasy i kilka książek. Rózgi przestały mnie niepokoić i byłem, pewny, że nie spotkam się z żadnym teatynem; względy te sprawiły, że dzień upłynął mi przyjemnie. Następnego dnia posiłek przyniosła mi młoda wdowa. I ona również chciała mówić, ale zabrakło jej siły, odeszła więc, nie mogąc wyrzec ani słowa. Nazajutrz znowu powróciła; w ręku trzymała koszyk, który im podała przez kratę. W części podziemia, w której się znajdowała, wznosił się ogromny krucyfiks. Rzuciła się na kolana przed tym wizerunkiem naszego Zbawiciela i w te słowa zaczęła się modlić: - Wielki Boże! pod tym marmurem spoczywają sponiewierane zwłoki słodkiej i czułej istoty. Dziś jest ona już bez wątpienia miedzy aniołami, których była obrazem na ziemi, i błaga Twego miłosierdzia dla okrutnego zabójcy, dla tej, która zemściła się za jej śmierć, i dla nieszczęśliwej, która stała się mimowolną współwinowajczynią i ofiarą tylu okropności. Po tych słowach dama cichym głosem, ale z wielką żarliwością modliła się dalej. Wreszcie powstała, zbliżyła się do kraty i, uspokojona nieco, rzekła do mnie: - Młody mój przyjacielu, powiedz, czy ci czego nie brakuje i w czym możemy ci usłużyć. - Pani - odpowiedziałem - mam ciotkę, nazwiskiem Dalanosa, która mieszka obok teatynów. Rad bym, aby jej doniesiono, że żyję i że znajduję się w bezpiecznym miejscu. - Podobne zlecenie - rzekła dama - mogłoby nas narazić na niebezpieczeństwo. Przyrzekam ci jednak, że pomyślę nad sposobem uspokojenia twojej ciotki. - Jesteś pani aniołem dobroci - mówiłem - a mąż, który uczynił cię nieszczęśliwą, musiał być potworem. - Mylisz się, mój przyjacielu - odrzekła dama - Był on najlepszym i najczulszym z ludzi. Nazajutrz druga dama przyniosła mi posiłek. Tym razem wydała mi się mniej wzburzona, a przynajmniej bardziej panowała nad sobą. - Moje dziecko - rzekła - byłam osobiście u twojej ciotki; widać, że ta kobieta kocha cię jak własnego syna. Czy nie masz już rodziców? Odpowiedziałem, że matka moja już nie żyje i że nieszczęśliwym trafem wpadłszy w kałamarz mego ojca, zesłałem na wieki wygnany z jego domu. Dama zażądała, abym jej wytłumaczył te słowa. Opowiedziałem jej moje przygody, które wywołały uśmiech na jej usta. - Zdaje mi się - rzekła - żem się roześmiała, co od dawna już mi się nie przytrafiło. I ja miałam syna, który spoczywa pod tym marmurowym grobowcem, na którym siedzisz. Rada bym w tobie go odzyskać. Byłam mamką księżnej Sidonii, jestem bowiem wiejskiego pochodzenia, ale mam serce, które umie kochać i nienawidzić, i wierzaj mi, że osoby z takim charakterem zawsze są coś warte. Podziękowałem damie, zapewniając ją, że do grobu zachowam dla niej synowskie uczucia. Tym sposobem upłynęło kilka tygodni i obie damy coraz bardziej do mnie się przyzwyczajały. Mamka postępowała ze mną jak z synem, a księżna okazywała mi wielką życzliwość i często długie godziny przepędzała w podziemiu. Pewnego dnia, gdy wydała mi się mniej smutna niż zwykle, ośmieliłem się prosić ją, aby mi opowiedziała swoje nieszczęścia. Długo opierała się, wreszcie uległa moim naleganiom i zaczęła w te słowa: HISTORIA KSIĘŻNEJ MEDINA SIDONIA Jestem córką jedynaczką don Emanuela de Val Florida, pierwszego sekretarza stanu, zmarłego przed niedawnymi czasy. Swoją śmiercią wzbudził on żal nie tylko swego władcy, ale, jak mi mówiono, również i dworów sprzymierzonych z naszym potężnym monarchą. Dopiero w ostatnich latach jego życia poznałam tego zacnego człowieka. Przepędziłam młodość w Asturii przy matce mojej, która, rozłączywszy się z mężem po kilku latach małżeńskiego pożycia, mieszkała u swego ojca, margrabiego Astorgas, którego była jedyną dziedziczką. Nie wiem, w jakiej mierze matka moja zasłużyła na utratę miłości swego małżonka, pamiętam tylko, że długie cierpienia jej życia wystarczały na odpokutowanie za najstraszliwsze przewinienia. Smutek przenikał całą jej istotę, łzy błyszczały w każdym spojrzeniu. boleść w każdym uśmiechu, snu nawet nie miała spokojnego. Łkania i westchnienia ciągle go przerywały. Wszelako rozłączenie nie było zupełne. Matka regularnie odbierała listy od swego męża i równie regularnie przesyłała mu odpowiedzi. Dwa razy odwiedziła go w Madrycie, ale serce małżonka było dla niej zamknięte na zawsze. Margrabina miała duszę tkliwą i potrzebującą kochania, całe więc przywiązanie zwróciła na ojca i uczucie to, podniesione aż do egzaltacji, osłodziło nieco gorycz długich jej zmartwień. Co do mnie, nie umiem określić uczucia, jakie moja matka mi okazywała. Kochała mnie bez wątpienia, ale można było rzec, że lęka się kierować moim życiem. Nie tylko że nie udzielała mi żadnych nauk, ale nie śmiała w niczym mi radzić; jednym słowem, jeżeli mi to wypada powiedzieć, zszedłszy z drogi cnoty, nie czuła się godna, by wychowywać córkę. Opuszczenie, w jakim od pierwszych lat życia zostawałam, byłoby zapewne pozbawiło mnie korzyści dobrego wychowania, gdybym nie miała przy sobie Girony, naprzód mamki, następnie mojej ochmistrzyni. Znasz ją, wiesz, że posiada duszę silną i umysł nader wykształcony. Niczego nie zaniedbała, aby tylko zapewnić mi szczęście na przyszłość, ale nieubłagany los zawiódł jej nadzieje. Pedro Giron, mąż mojej mamki, znany był jako człowiek przedsiębiorczy, ale lichego charakteru. Zmuszony porzucić Hiszpanię, popłynął do Ameryki i nie dawał o sobie żadnych wieści. Girona miała z nim tylko jednego syna, który był moim mlecznym bratem. Dziecię to odznaczało się nadzwyczajną pięknością, co sprawiło, że nazywano je Hermositem. Nieszczęśliwy niedługo cieszył się życiem i tym imieniem. Jedne piersi nas karmiły i często spoczywaliśmy w tej samej kołysce. Zażyłość wzrastała między nami aż do siódmego roku naszego życia. Wtedy Girona osądziła, że nadszedł czas pouczyć syna o różnicy naszych stanów i o rozdziale, jaki los położył między nim a młodą jego przyjaciółką. Pewnego dnia, gdyśmy zapuścili się w jakąś sprzeczkę dziecinną, Girona przywołała swego syna i rzekła mu surowo: - Proszę cię, abyś nigdy nie zapominał, że panna de Val Florida jest twoją i moją panią i że oboje jesteśmy tylko pierwszymi służącymi jej domu. Hermosito posłuchał tych słów. Odtąd wypełniał ślepo wszelkie moje żądania, starał się nawet odgadywać je i uprzedzać. To nieograniczone posłuszeństwo zdawało się mieć dla niego niewypowiedziany urok, ja zaś cieszyłam się, widząc go tak dla siebie powolnym. Naówczas Girona spostrzegła, że nowy ten sposób wzajemnego obejścia naraża nas na inne niebezpieczeństwa, postanowiła więc rozłączyć nas, jak tylko skończymy po trzynaście lat. Na razie przestała się nad tym zastanawiać i ku czemu innemu zwróciła uwagę. Girona, jak wiesz, kobieta z wykształconym umysłem, zawczasu zaznajomiła nas z dziełami znakomitych autorów hiszpańskich i udzieliła nam pierwszych pojęć o historii. Chcąc także wykształcić w nas rozsądek, kazała nam tłumaczyć się z tego, co czytaliśmy, i pokazywała, jakim sposobem należy zastanawiać się nad wypadkami. Dzieci, ucząc się historii, zazwyczaj z namiętnością przywiązują się do osób odgrywających najświetniejsze role. W takich razach mój bohater natychmiast stawał się bohaterem mego towarzysza, gdy zaś zmieniałam przedmiot mego uwielbienia, Hermosito z tymże samym zapałem podzielał moje zdanie. Przyzwyczaiłam się tak dalece do uległości Hermosita, że najmniejszy opór z jego strony byłby niesłychanie mnie zadziwił; ale nie było się czego lękać, ja sama musiałam ograniczyć moją władzę albo też przezornie jej używać. Pewnego dnia zachciało mi się pięknej muszli, którą spostrzegłam na dnie czystej, ale głębokiej wody. Hermosito rzucił się i o mało co nie utonął. Kiedy indziej złamała się pod nim gałąź, gdy chciał wybrać gniazdo, którego żądałam. Upadł na ziemię i mocno się potłukł. Odtąd z większą przezornością oświadczałam moje życzenia, ale zarazem znajdowałam, że pięknie mieć taką władzę, a jednak jej nie używać. Był to, jeżeli sobie dobrze przypominam, pierwszy objaw mojej miłości własnej; odtąd, zdaje mi się, nieraz byłabym mogła czynić podobne spostrzeżenia. Tak nam upłynął trzynasty rok życia. W dniu, w którym Hermosito go ukończył, matka rzekła mu: - Synu mój, dziś obchodzimy trzynastą rocznicę twego urodzenia. Nie jesteś już dzieckiem i nie możesz tak poufałe zbliżać się do twojej pani. Pożegnaj się z nią, jutro odjedziesz do Nawarry, do twego dziadka. Girona jeszcze nie była dokończyła tych słów, gdy Hermosito wpadł w gwałtowną rozpacz. Rozpłakał się, zemdlał, odzyskał zmysły, aby znowu zalewać się łzami. Co do mnie, bardziej zajmowałam się kojeniem jego żalu aniżeli podzielaniem zmartwienia. Uważałam go za istotę zupełnie zależną ode mnie, nie dziwiłam się więc jego rozpaczy. Ale bynajmniej nie okazałam mu wzajemności. Zresztą byłam jeszcze zbyt młoda i zbyt doń przyzwyczajona, aby jego nadzwyczajna piękność mogła sprawić na mnie jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Girona nie należała do osób, które można wzruszyć łzami, nie zważała więc na żal Hermosita i gotowała wszystko do jego podróży. Ale w dwa dni po odjeździe mulnik, któremu powierzyła syna, przyszedł zafrasowany z oznajmieniem, że przechodząc przez las, odstąpił na chwilę mułów i wróciwszy nie znalazł już Hermosita, że wołał go i szukał na próżno i że bez wątpienia wilcy go pożarli. Girona była więcej zdziwiona niż zmartwiona. - Zobaczycie - rzekła - że mały łotr wkrótce do nas powróci. W istocie, nie omyliła się. Niebawem ujrzeliśmy naszego zbiega. Hermosito rzucił się matce do nóg mówiąc: - Urodziłem się, ażeby służyć pannie de Val Florida, i umrę, jeżeli mnie od niej oddalą. W kilka dni potem Girona otrzymała list od męża, o którym dotąd nie miała żadnych wiadomości. Pisał do niej, że w Veracruz zebrał znaczny majątek, dodając, że rad by mieć syna przy sobie, jeżeli ten dotąd zostaje przy życiu. Girona, pragnąc przede wszystkim oddalić syna, nie omieszkała korzystać z tej sposobności. Hermosito od chwili swego powrotu nie mieszkał już na zamku, ale w małej wiosce, którą posiadaliśmy nad brzegiem morza. Pewnego poranku matka przyszła do niego i zmusiła go, by wsiadł do łódki rybaka, który zobowiązał się odwieźć go do stojącego w pobliżu amerykańskiego okrętu. Hermosito wsiadł na okręt, ale podczas nocy rzucił się w morze i wpław przypłynął do brzegu. Girona gwałtem zmusiła go do powrotu. Były to poświęcenia, jakie czyniła z poczucia obowiązku, i łatwo było widzieć, ile ją kosztowały. Wszystkie te wypadki, które ci opowiadam, bardzo szybko po sobie następowały, po czym nastały inne, daleko smutniejsze. Mój dziad rozchorował się; matka moja, od dawna trawiona przewlekłą chorobą, zaledwie miała dość siły do pielęgnowania ostatnich jego chwil i oddała duszę równocześnie z duchem margrabiego Astorgas. Z dnia na dzień oczekiwano przybycia mego ojca do Asturii, ale król żadną miarą nie chciał go puścić od siebie, gdyż sprawy państwa wymagały jego obecności na dworze. Margrabia de Val Florida w pochlebnych wyrazach napisał list do Girony, polecając jej, aby mnie jak najspieszniej przywiozła do Madrytu. Mój ojciec przyjął do swojej służby wszystkich domowników margrabiego Astorgas, którego byłam jedyną dziedziczką. Urządziwszy mi więc świetny orszak, wybrali się ze mną w drogę. Zresztą córka sekretarza stanu może być w całej Hiszpanii pewna jak najlepszego przyjęcia; honory zaś, jakie mi wszędzie po drodze oddawano, rozbudziły w moim sercu żądzę zaszczytów, która później postanowiła o całym moim losie. Gdy zbliżałam się do Madrytu, inny rodzaj miłości własnej przygłuszył nieco to pierwsze uczucie. Pamiętałam, że margrabina de Val Florida kochała swego ojca, ubóstwiała go, zdawała się żyć i oddychać tylko dla niego, podczas gdy do mnie odnosiła się z pewnego rodzaju chłodem. Teraz ja także miałam ojca; przyrzekłam sobie kochać go z całej duszy, chciałam przyczynić się do jego szczęścia. Nadzieja ta wbiła mnie w dumę, zapomniałam o moim wieku, sądziłam, że jestem już dorosła, chociaż liczyłam dopiero czternasty rok życia. Jeszcze byłam zajęta tymi rozkosznymi myślami, gdy powóz wjechał w bramę naszego pałacu. Ojciec przyjął mnie u wejścia i okrył tysiącznymi pieszczotami. Niebawem rozkaz królewski wezwał go do dworu, odeszłam do moich pokojów, byłam jednak bardzo wzruszona i przez całą noc nie zmrużyłam oka. Nazajutrz z rana ojciec kazał mnie przywołać do siebie, właśnie pił czekoladę i chciał, abym z nim zjadła śniadanie. Po chwili rzekł mi: - Kochana Eleonoro, tryb mego życia jest niewesoły i charakter mój od pewnego czasu nader zesmutniał; ponieważ jednak niebo ciebie mi powróciło, spodziewam się, że odtąd pogodniejsze dni zajaśnieją. Drzwi mego gabinetu będą zawsze dla ciebie stały otworem, przychodź tu, kiedy chcesz, z jaką niewieścią robotą. Mam drugi oddzielny gabinet do narad i tajemnych prac; w przerwach między zatrudnieniami będę mógł z tobą rozmawiać i mam nadzieję, że słodycz tego nowego pożycia przypomni mi niektóre obrazy od tak dawna straconego domowego szczęścia. To powiedziawszy margrabia zadzwonił. Wszedł sekretarz z dwoma koszykami, z których jeden zawierał listy tego dnia nadeszłe, drugi zaś listy zadawnione, które czekały jeszcze odpowiedzi. Spędziłam jakiś czas w gabinecie, po czym oddaliłam się do moich pokojów. Wróciwszy w chwili obiadu, zastałam kilku poufałych przyjaciół mego ojca, zatrudnionych, równie jak on, sprawami największej wagi. Nie lękali się otwarcie o wszystkim przede mną mówić, prostoduszne zaś uwagi, jakie mieszałam do ich rozmów, często widocznie ich bawiły. Spostrzegłam, że zajmują one mego ojca, i mocno byłam z tego zadowolona. Nazajutrz, jak tylko dowiedziałam się, że jest w swoim gabinecie, natychmiast poszłam do niego. Pił czekoladę i rzekł mi z twarzą rozpromienioną: - Dzisiaj mamy piątek, nadejdą listy z Lizbony. Po czym zadzwonił na sekretarza, który przyniósł oba koszyki. Ojciec z niecierpliwością przetrząsnął zawartość pierwszego z nich i wyjął list zawierający dwa arkusze: jeden pisany szyfrem, który oddał sekretarzowi, drugi zaś zwyczajny, który sam zaczął czytać z pośpiechem i zadowoleniem. Podczas gdy zajmował się czytaniem, wzięłam kopertę i jęłam przypatrywać się pieczęci. Rozpoznałam złote runo, a nad nim książęca mitrę. Niestety, ten szumny herb miał kiedyś zostać moim. Nazajutrz przyszła poczta z Francji i tak dalej przez dni następne, ale żadna nie zajmowała mego ojca tak żywo jak portugalska. Gdy tydzień upłynął i nadszedł piątek, rzekłam wesoło do ojca, który siedział przy śniadaniu: - Dzisiaj piątek, będziemy znowu mieli listy z Lizbony. Następnie prosiłam, aby mi pozwolił zadzwonić, i gdy sekretarz wszedł, pobiegłam do koszyka, dobyłam upragniony list i podałam go ojcu, który w nagrodę czule mnie uściskał. Tym sposobem postępowałam przez kilka piątków: Nareszcie pewnego dnia ośmieliłam się zapytać mego ojca, co to za listy, których zawsze oczekuje z taką niecierpliwością. - To listy - odpowiedział - od naszego posła w Lizbonie, księcia Medina Sidonia, mego przyjaciela i dobroczyńcy, a nawet więcej, gdyż przekonany jestem, że jego los ściśle łączy się z moim. - W takim razie - rzekłam - ten zacny książę ma także prawo i do mego szacunku. Rada bym go znać. Nie pytam się, co pisze do ciebie szyfrem, ale zaklinam cię, drogi ojcze, przeczytaj mi ten drugi list. Na te słowa mój ojciec gwałtownie się rozgniewał. Nazwał mnie zepsutym, samowolnym i pełnym przywidzeń dzieckiem. Dodał jeszcze wiele przykrych wyrazów. Następnie ułagodził się i nie tylko przeczytał, ale darował mi list księcia Medina Sidonia. Mam go dotąd u siebie na górze i przyniosę następnym razem, gdy przyjdę cię odwiedzić. Gdy Cygan doszedł do tego miejsca, dano mu znać, że sprawy hordy wymagają jego obecności, oddalił się więc i już tego dnia go nie widzieliśmy. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie